Nuestro Destino
by liaroxyhaddockhofferson
Summary: Astrid es una chica de apenas 15 años ella a dejado su antigua ciudad ya que se mudo a Mistick Falls,ella no conoce a nadie alli pero Astrid aun no sabe que se encontrara con unas personas que formaron parte de su pasado varias veces en especial un chico de 16 años que le es muy familiar Sera que se acordara de aquel chico? descubranlo aqui en Nuestro Destino
1. Chapter 1

**Nuestro Destino**

**Nota 1: Algunos personajes no me pertenecen como lo son Hipo Astrid Patán Patapez Brutacio Brutilda Estoico Valka Finn (en la serie este es el tío de Astrid) Chimuelo y Tormenta le pertenecen a DreamWorks y a Cresida**

_**-Hola mundo! Como les va? Bueno esta es mi primera fanfic ya que un día estaba caminando y ¡BAM! Se me ocurrió hacer una fic…**_

_**- **__**Oye eso a nadie le interesa como se te ocurrió**_

_**-Emmm quien se supone que eres**_

_**- **__**.-. enserio no me reconoces?**_

_**- no, ahora dime quién eres?**_

_**- **__**ok ok soy la otra tu**___

_**- aaaaa ya**_

_**- **__**es increíble que no me reconocieras**_

_**- si bueno ya tranquila dejémonos de discusiones que comience la fic!**_

Capítulo 1

Estaba aburrida en el auto con mis padres viendo en el espejo el carro de mudanza, era la primera vez que me mudaba, se sentía muy raro dejar a tus amigos y parte de tu familia, es muy triste pero ya no había vuelta atrás, la razón por la que nos íbamos era por el trabajo de papá, lo habían despedido, no porque hubiera hecho algo malo, no mucho menos, solo que necesitaban echar gente porque al parecer no les podían pagar a todos, pero mi papá se consiguió otro trabajo en una ciudad llamada Mistick Falls y es un poco lejos de donde solía vivir , pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, de pronto escucho mi celular y eran mis amigos despidiéndose y mandándome buenos deseos, yo solo les conteste y guarde mi celular, quería llorar pero me resistí, obvio los iba a extrañar y estaba sumergida tanto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que mi mamá me llamaba

Adriana: Astrid, Astrid estas bien hija?

Astrid: ah? ah! lo… lo siento mamá es que estaba pensando en mis amigos y en nuestra nueva vida

Finn: Astrid hija tranquila allá harás nuevos amigos e iras a una nueva escuela pare no significa que no te comuniques con ellos

Astrid: lo sé, lo sé pero no será lo mismo – digo con un tono triste – además solo los podre ver por Skype y si no es por ahí, por Watsapp y si no, el Facebook pero igualmente no será lo mismo

Adriana y Finn se quedaron callados no sabían cómo responder al comentario de Astrid, no hubo ni un ruido en el auto solo el sonido de la radio y haci fue todo el camino hasta que vieron un letrero, habían llegado a su nuevo hogar, Mistick Falls, no era como su anterior cuidad pero no estaba nada mal, les gustaba, llegaron a su nueva casa y desempacaron todas las cajas, Astrid dejo sus cosas en lo que iba a ser su nuevo cuarto y lo primero que desempaco fue su portátil, quería avisarle a sus amigos que ya estaba en Mistick Falls y que estaba bien apenas les envió el mensaje y cerro la portátil quería salir un rato además quería comprarse una perrita además de que sus padres se lo prometieron hace varias semanas, haci que llevo un bolso un poco grande donde empaco su billetera y su celular, se fue a la perrera y vio una loba siberiana blanca y la adopto le puso como nombre Tormenta y le compro un collar azul claro con amarillo y unos juguetes para jugar y fueron al parque, después de varias horas ambas estaban un poco cansadas, Astrid empaco los juguetes de Tormenta y se fueron a la casa de Astrid.

Astrid: -timbro, aun no tenia llaves y se abre la puerta le había abierto su madre- hola mamá- la loba siberiana entro como si nada y se puso a mirar el primer piso de la casa

Adriana: hija donde estabas ? no has desempacado nada- dijo un poco extrañada

Astrid: si mamá y lo siento pero mira fui a adoptar a una perrita y jugué con ella en el parque con sus nuevos juguetes que le compre- dijo dejando el bolso que llevaba en una mesa

Adriana: bueno hija pero porque no me dijiste y te acompañaba además le falta la comida y en donde dormir

Astrid: es verdad será que me acompañas a terminar de comprarle las cosas a Tormenta?- aunq de hecho había regresado a casa para ir a terminar de comprar las cosas de Tormenta

Adriana: claro! Por cierto bonito nombre - dijo al ver a la loba siberiana que apenas había vuelto donde ellas

Astrid: gracias vamos

Astrid y su mamá salieron al garaje y fueron en el auto a comprarle las cosas a Tormenta claro le habían dicho a Finn que iban a salir por un rato y después de regresar a casa Astrid le dio de comer comida para perros y beber un poco de agua a Tormenta luego termino de desempacar todo lo de ella, comió y se arregló para ir a dormir claro ya era tarde y estaba muy cansada, fue a la cama y se sentó, miro hacia la ventana viendo la luna y las estrellas y dijo :

Astrid: Espero que mañana sea un buen día – se acostó cerro los ojos y se durmió al instante

_**-Y que les pareció? Por favor dejen sus rewiews y díganme que les está pareciendo y también sugerencias ok cuídense bye **_

_**-**__**Oye se te olvida decirles algo recuerdas?**_

_**- A si gracias, esta semana no estaré subiendo caps porque me voy de viaje pero actualizare apenas vuelva ok?**_

_**-**__**No crees que era mejor subir el 1 cap apenas volvieras?**_

_**- Mmmm no preferí de una ok cuídense bye**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Nuestro Destino**

**Nota 1: Algunos personajes no me pertenecen como lo son Hipo Astrid Patán Patapez Brutacio Brutilda Estoico Valka Finn (en la serie este es el tío de Astrid) Chimuelo y Tormenta le pertenecen a DreamWorks y a Cresida**

**_-Hola mundo! Ya regrese de mi viaje en el cual se me ocurrieron varias ideas (algunas) para este fic y como les dije apenas llegara actualizaría…_**

**_-*Enserio se te ocurrió tan gran hora de actualizar es la 1:00 de la mañana*_**

**_- No tengo sueño tú lo sabes perfectamente _**

**_-*Mmmmmmmm bueno ya que recuerda que tienes que contestar reviews *_**

**_- Solo quieres salirte del tema pero ya iba para eso y también aclarare 3 cositas_**

**_Lo que aclaro:_**

**_R.R =Respuestas Reviews_**

**_Los asteriscos identifican a la otra yo con migo ok?_**

**_Las traducciones de Chimuelo y Tormenta irán dentro de paréntesis _**

**_RR_**

**_-Gracias Ruyshi _****_J_****_ y si es que no se me pareció mejor subirlo de una jajaja y gracias por apoyarme en mi primera fic y también gracias por los buenos deseos del viaje si me fue súper me la goce aunque hubo un pequeño problemita al regresar pero no pasó a mayores … * no lo tienes que contar todo * No lo hare , pero igualmente gracias y mírame aquí ya regrese con un nuevo cap y espero que lo disfrutes * se te olvida algo * A si pues pienso actualizar cada día un cap además de que ya no me voy mas pero hoy sería una excepción hoy actualizare 2 caps uno ahora y el otro más tarde ok ?_**

**_- Que disfruten este segundo cap aquí les va!_**

Capítulo 2:

Estaba tranquila aun durmiendo en mi cama pero algo me estaba mojando la cara, trate de quitármela de encima pero no pude ella había ganado

Astrid: ya voy Tormenta solo déjame desperezarme si? – le decía a la loba siberiana con tono de aun tener sueño mientras se desperezaba un poco había pensado que el tema de haberse mudado solo hubiera sido un sueño pero no cuando Tormenta la había despertado sabía que eso no había sido un sueño se levantó, ducho a Tormenta y luego alisto su ropa para ir a ducharse ella también, ese día se había puesto una camiseta de rallas color amarillo y blanco, unos jeans y unos tenis pero apenas salió del baño se encontró con Tormenta

Astrid: que pasa chica?

Tormenta: toma el plato de comida de ella donde estaba grabado su nombre – (Me dio hambre dame de comer por favor)

Astrid: viendo la cara de Tormenta y como se le acerca con el plato de comida y comprende – ok vamos a la cocina – se va directo a la cocina con Tormenta la cual la estaba siguiendo

Astrid al llegar a la cocina ve el desayuno de ella servido en la mesa con una nota la cual era de sus padres, la tomo y la leyó

_"Astrid:_

_Te hemos dejado aquí el desayuno para cuando despiertes, tu padre al parecer tiene una reunión allí en la empresa donde va a trabajar ahora mientras que yo iré a matricularte en tu nueva escuela bueno primero hay que buscarla __J__ entonces si quieres mientras regresamos puedes jugar en la Wii o ver televisión o pasear a Tormenta tu elijes cuídate hija. _

_ Tus padres, Finn y Adriana"_

Astrid apenas de terminar de leer la nota la dejo encima de la mesa , se había olvidado por completo de la Wii que le habían regalado sus primos en su cumpleaños número 14 aun la conservaba como si se la hubieran regalado recién pero ella la utilizaba mucho haci que le dio de comer a Tormenta primero , luego ella comió muy rápido y la desempaco ya habían conectado el televisor haci que la conecto y se puso a jugar Mario Kart tenía varios juegos entre ellos JustDance 2 y 3, MarioGalaxy 2 , los dos de Como entrenar a tu dragón aunque no era muy fanática le gustaban las películas, MarioPart , U-Sing girls night , Sports resort , Mario y Sonic los juegos olímpicos , Pokemonpark 2 , Super Mario Bros, Call-Duty , Halo 3 y Guitar Hero 1 , 2 y 3 , después de eso se fue al parque para jugar con Tormenta , Astrid había llevado un frisbye y se lo lanzaba a Tormenta para que la atrapara. Después de varios minutos Astrid en un momento lanzo tan lejos el frisbye que atravesó algunos árboles y al parecer había caído del otro lado, Tormenta había salido corriendo feliz pero al volver no tenía el frisbye y además estaba como un poco apenada pero tensa por alguna razón.

Astrid: Tormenta porque no trajiste el frisbye? – dijo con un tono de extrañeza

Tormenta: seguía un poco tensa y apenada haci que solo se recostó el pasto – (bueno veras paso algo pero fue sin querer)

**_-Bueno hasta aquí dejo este cap si creen que me extendí con la cantidad de videojuegos de Astrid bueno puse algunos míos y otros los busque en google Xd _**

**_-*A nadie le interesa de donde los sácate sabes? Aunque si te extendiste esta ves pusiste 18 videojuegos *_**

**_-Si lo se bueno dejen sus reviews acepto sugerencias comentarios y preguntas que de pronto les pueda resolver ya que estos reviews me animan a seguir con esta y más historias _**

**_-*Si tenemos más proyectos de fics si nos va bien con esta planeamos más donde vamos a salir las dos y quien sabe quizás tengamos a una invitada especial lo más seguro es que acepte pero eso va a ser en otra fic después de esta*_**

**_-Haci que por el momento dejo hasta aquí después subo el 3 capitulo donde se resolverán las dudas Tormenta porque esta haci? Que hizo? Descubran esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo de Nuestro Destino_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nuestro Destino**

**Nota 1: Algunos personajes no me pertenecen como lo son Hipo Astrid Patán Patapez Brutacio Brutilda Estoico Valka Finn (en la serie este es el tío de Astrid) Chimuelo y Tormenta le pertenecen a DreamWorks y a Cresida**

**_-Hola mundo! Aquí vengo con el 3 capítulo de esta fic donde se resolverán las preguntas de Tormenta porque estará haci? Y que hizo? Como verán aquí…_**

**_-*NO SE LOS ARRUINES*_**

**_-No les iba a decir eso_**

**_-*Aja si no te creo*_**

**_-Lo que iba a decir es que aquí están las…_**

**_R.R_**

**_-Ruyshi bueno aquí te tengo el otro capítulo y aquí se resolverán las dudas XD y eso mismo dije al llegar a casa jajaja y gracias, por otra parte lo del "pequeño problema" se había presentado en el bus en el que me movilizaba * Por eso actualizo a esas horas de la mañana* pero todos los que estábamos en el bus colaboramos y se solucionó haci que fue fácil resolverlo y como dije aquí se resolverán XD por cierto gracias por seguir mi fic _****_J_**

**_-*la-rider-sel aquí se resolverán esas dudas y sabrás que paso por cierto gracias por seguir la fic y espero que te guste este cap*_**

**_-nahisasuhias gracias por seguir y que te guste mi fic y aquí está el otro cap XD y gracias por otra parte sobre lo de hiccstrid te iras enterando con el transcurso del tiempo XD_**

**_-Ok aquí les va el 3 cap disfrútenlo!_**

Capítulo 3:

Astrid: vio a Tormenta recostarse y suspiro- no me vas a decir que paso verdad?

Tormenta: mira a otro lado- (no)

Astrid: ve que Tormenta se voltea- ok no me digas solo vamos por el frisbye y dejamos como si nada hubiera pasado si?

¿?: No creo que sea necesario yo ya lo tengo

Astrid sintió que alguien le había hablado por la espalda haci que se volteo rápidamente y vio a un muchacho suponía que tenía unos 16, tenía el pelo castaño, tenía ojos verdes, y vestía un jean con una camisa azul y una chaqueta entre negro y azul oscuro y era seguido por un lobo siberiano negro pero se le veía que estaba mojado y tenía el frisbye.

Astrid: Oh! Emmm gracias pero como sabes que es mío – dijo con un tono de extrañeza pero a la vez con un tono de inseguridad no sabía quién era el

¿?: Bueno iba caminando con Chimuelo cerca del lago pero siento que algo me empuja por detrás y bueno cuando reaccione ya estaba allí nadando en el lago y me voy acercando poco a poco a la orilla veo como Chimuelo le gruñía a una loba siberiana blanca que tenía un frisbye en el hocico al parecer como que tenían una discusión fuerte y bueno al salir la loba siberiana ya se había ido pero había dejado el frisbye le pedí a Chimuelo que la buscara y la vi aquí con tigo y bueno me acerque y escuche que le dijiste que fueran a buscar el frisbye y bueno ya sabes el resto- en la parte final le acerco el frisbye en señal de que lo tomara

Astrid: tomando el frisbye – gracias, con razón Tormenta esta haci

Por otro lado mientras ellos estaban hablando Chimuelo y Tormenta estaban aclarando las cosas de hace un rato

Chimuelo: se le acerca a Tormenta (entonces en que estábamos? A si porque lo tumbaste explícate)

Tormenta: (no lo tumbe apropósito entiende! Es imposible hablar con tigo sabes?)

Chimuelo: (así? Bueno como veras a mí me pareció apropósito loba sibe…) iba a seguir pero fue interrumpido por Tormenta

Tormenta: (tengo nombre sabes me llamo Tormenta lobo siberiano que no conozco y que no me empezó a caer bien)

Chimuelo: (primero que todo me llamo Chimuelo y segundo tu tampoco es que me estés cayendo muy bien)

**_-Y ya sé que me van a decir porque tarde tanto en actualizar si dije que lo haría esta tarde? Bueno es que mi mamá me pidió acompañarla…_**

**_-*ENTIENDE! A nadie le interesa*_**

**_-Bueno si ya tranquila el caso me fui y porque tan corto porque se supone que en 8 minutos me debo dormir o si no me apagan el computador y bueno se borra el cap pero aquí esta_**

**_-*Además de que mañana también nos vamos por la bien mañana y regresamos tarde haci que actualizara por la tarde*_**

**_-JA! Te cogí dices que a nadie le interesa y BUM! Te atrape bueno pero eso es cierto espero que les allá gustado el cap suscríbanse dejen comentarios nos vemos bye jajajajaja no mentira pero si dejen sus reviews que me animan a seguir _**

**_-* Y ahora las dudas que quedan Chimuelo y Tormenta dejaran de pelear? Quien es el chico que le regreso el frisbye a Astrid? Aunque la última creo que ya la saben jajaja ok *_**

**_ -Se resolverán estas y otras dudas en el 4 capítulo de Nuestro Destino_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nuestro Destino**

**_-Hola mundo! siento no haber actualizado pero mi mamá tuvo que hacer compras de ultima hora nos fuimos desde la mañana y también acompañamos a una prima mía y bueno no tuve tiempo de escribir el cap haci que quisas mañana pueda _**

**_-*Lo que no es muy probable*_**

**_-Entonces apenas me desocupe actualizare ok? pero esto no significa que no haga ..._**

**_R.R_**

**_-*the-rider-sel enserio te esta pareciendo que Chimuelo esta siendo malo con Tormenta ? jajajajaja bueno ya veras que pasa en el siguiente cap XD ya me imagine una parte_**

**_- UnbreakableWarrior gracias por seguir mi fic y que te este gustando :)_**

**_-Bueno hasta aquí se deja la nota y solo quiero decirles..._**

**_-*FELIZ SNOGGLETOG!*_**

**_-Oye yo lo iba a decir_**

**_- *Puedes decir la otra parte*_**

**_-Jajajajaja ok y que tengan una FELIZ NAVIDAD! bye bye cuídense _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nuestro Destino**

**Nota:**

**_-Hola mundo! Aquí aparezco pero con otra nota si si lo se Y el cap? Y porque me demoro tanto? Bueno tengo 2 razones_**

**_1. He estado un poco enferma *tanto que nos llevaron al médico* y bueno no había podido subir cap_**

**_2. El computador no se había querido prender durante todos estos días pero gracias a Dios ya se arregló y aquí estoy_**

**_-*Pero a pesar de la 1 razón aquí estamos diciéndoles porque y que no se preocupen que no hemos desaparecido*_**

**_-Bueno aquí les traigo las respuestas de los reviews_**

**_R.R_**

**_-*Alexandra Hadock gracias por seguir la fic que te siga gustando y sobre el cap 3 bueno ya están las razones por las que no lo había subido pero quizás mañana lo suba a primera hora*_**

**_-Guest gracias por leer la fic y gracias por la recomendación como dije unos los cogí de internet y en la búsqueda me apareció y bueno lo puse pero no me fije muy bien a la próxima miro mejor bueno?_**

**_-Bueno hasta aquí dejo pero antes les deseamos_**

**_-*Un feliz y próspero año 2015!*_**

**_-Que la pasen súper con sus familias y/o amigos cuídense bye bye _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nuestro Destino**

**Nota 1: Algunos personajes no me pertenecen como lo son Hipo Astrid Patán Patapez Brutacio Brutilda Estoico Valka Finn (en la serie este es el tío de Astrid) Chimuelo y Tormenta le pertenecen a DreamWorks y a Cresida **

**_-Hola mundo! Volví después de tanto tiempo ahora si con un cap el 4 _**

**_-*Alfin ya estamos mejor de lo que estábamos antes*_**

**_- Y aquí traigo…_**

**_R.R_**

**_-*Alexa también saludos gracias aquí ya poco a poco me mejoro jajaja y gracias por apoyarme _****_J_****_*_**

**_- bueno aquí tienes el siguiente cap espero que lo disfrutes también saludos_**

**_-*Bueno sin más que decir*_**

**_-Aquí va el cap_**

Capítulo 4:

Tormenta: con tono un poco molesto (entonces estamos de acuerdo en algo)

Chimuelo: también un poco molesto (que sorprendente no?)

Justo cuando se iban a abalanzar sobre el otro sus dueños los separan ya que se habían dado cuenta justo a tiempo

Astrid: Tormenta! Así no se debe tratar a los demás

¿?: Chimuelo que te pasa porque estas así amigo?

Chimuelo y Tormenta al ver a sus dueños se tranquilizaron un poco pero seguían un poco molestos

¿?: Bueno es mejor que me valla antes de que pase algo

Astrid: Si yo también tengo que regresar a casa

¿?: Ok adiós – decía yéndose con Chimuelo

Astrid: Adiós – recogió las cosas y las empaco todas y mientras hacía eso estaba pensativa – Ese chico se me hace conocido Mmmm de pronto lo vi en algún lado Mmmm no no puede ser lo acabo de conocer aunque aún desconozco su nombre bueno no importa

Mientras caminaba con Tormenta su celular suena era su mamá que le había enviado un mensaje de texto que decía ¨Hija ya te matricule en una escuela llamada Instituto Berk School te cuento los detalles apenas llegue a casa nos vemos¨

Astrid: guarda su celular y se queda pensativa con una palabra y susurra – casa – y al nombrarla se acuerda que no tiene llaves – pero claro pero como se me olvido tengo que llamar a mamá – saco su celular y la llamo

Astrid: vamos contesta má

Adriana: alo?

Astrid: hola mamá

Adriana: hola hija como estas?

Astrid: bien má y tú?

Adriana: bien hija

Astrid: que bien má es que quería decirte algo

Adriana: que hija dime

Astrid: bueno es que iba para casa ya que salí a jugar con Tormenta y resulta que no tengo llaves

Adriana: hija bueno con lo de las llaves también surgió un problema…

Astrid: que?!

**_-Y hasta aquí dejo con suspenso aun no tengo claro cuando podre actualizar porque mis padres creo que me tienen la semana ocupada pero aún no estoy segura…_**

**_-*PORFAVOR!*_**

**_-Ya tranquila ya entendí no lo volveré hacer_**

**_-*Eso espero*_**

**_-Bueno si ya dejen sus rewiews lamento que fuera tan corto para lo que me tarde _**

**_-*Y ahora estas son las dudas que se quedan Podrá Astrid entrar a casa? Se encontrara otra vez con aquel chico del parque? Sera que si lo había visto en otro lugar? Como se llamara? Aunque creo que ya saben quién es pero igual esta la duda*_**

**_-Todo esto se resolverá en el 5 capítulo de Nuestro Destino bye _****_cuídense_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nuestro Destino**

**Nota 1: Algunos personajes no me pertenecen como lo son Hipo Astrid Patán Patapez Brutacio Brutilda Estoico Valka Finn (en la serie este es el tío de Astrid) Chimuelo y Tormenta le pertenecen a DreamWorks y a Cresida**

**_-Hola mundo! Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo cap en el cual se aclararan las dudas del anterior cap y alfin creo cumplir con lo de un cap por día..._**

**_-*Aquí están las respuestas*_**

**_R.R_**

**_-Alexa lo se lo sé me alegra que te guste y gracias_**

**_-*aileen me alegra que te este fascinando la fic y bueno aquí tienes el cap*_**

**_- videl.S.S sé que fue corto lo sé pero aquí tienes el otro cap_**

**_-*Y como no hay que decir nada más…*_**

**_- Aquí esta_**

Capítulo 5:

Adriana: Tranquila no es nada grave solo se rompieron y la mandamos a copiar dijeron que estarían listas las 3 llaves esta tarde y que podíamos pasar a las 4 si quieres puedes ir ya son las 3 y media

Astrid: claro má pero donde es?

Adriana: por mensaje te envió la dirección puedes ir caminando no es muy lejos

Astrid: ok

Adriana: nos vemos en casa cuídate hija adiós

Astrid: lo mismo má adiós

Colgué y al poco tiempo me llego el mensaje con la dirección y fui a reclamar las llaves me las dieron de inmediato yo solo pague cogí el recibo y en seguida fui a casa claro Tormenta me había seguido en todo el trayecto y cuando llegue a casa mamá me estaba esperando afuera, la salude y le entregue su llave, y las probamos estaban bien así que entramos a casa y descansamos un poco después me conto sobre mi nueva escuela todo específicamente el curso que me tocaba, los extracurriculares, como era la escuela, bueno entre otras y de ahí esperamos a papá ya era un poco tarde y mi mamá se preocupó pero al poco tiempo llego

Finn: abre la puerta- hola querida hola hija llegue a casa – cierra la puerta detrás de el

Adriana: hola cariño ya me estabas preocupando

Astrid: hola pá como te fue en le reunión?

Finn: bien conocí a mi jefe en persona nos dieron la bienvenida nos dijeron que hacer cual iba a ser nuestra oficina nos indicaron lo básico y nos dijeron que mañana teníamos que estar temprano para irnos acoplando al horario de trabajo

Adriana: felicidades cariño – le da un beso en la mejilla – entonces mañana te despertare temprano y te preparare el desayuno

Finn: gracias cariño y como te fue a ti en lo de la nueva escuela para Astrid

Adriana: bien encontré una llamada Instituto Berk School es muy buena más tarde te cuento en detalle ahora toca comer – la última parte la dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina

Astrid mientras ellos estaban hablando subió a su cuarto con Tormenta mientras su mamá le preparaba la comida y mientras estaba en su cuarto acomodando los juguetes de Tormenta al tomar el frisbye se acordó de aquel chico castaño no entendía porque pero enserio le parecía conocido como si hubiera formado parte de su pasado trataba de recordar pero no lo podía reconocer en ninguno de sus recuerdos

Adriana: entra a la habitación de Astrid – hija la comida ya está lista

Astrid: gracias mamá

Adriana cerró la puerta, Astrid termino de acomodar unas cosas y bajo con Tormenta al terminar de comer se fue a arreglar para irse a su cuarto se despidió de sus padres y fue a dormir

**_-Por cierto perdón por no subir cap es que ya solo me falta una semana para entrar al colegio y bueno he estado ocupada con eso_**

**_-*Por otra parte para compensar hoy vamos a publicar todos los capítulos que podamos empezando desde ahora*_**

**_-Entonces nos vemos al rato dejen sus rewiews!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nuestro Destino**

**Nota 1: Algunos personajes no me pertenecen no me pertenecen como lo son Hipo Astrid Patán Patapez Brutacio Brutilda Estoico Valka Finn (en la serie es el tío de Astrid) Chimuelo y Tormenta le pertenecen a DreamWorks y a Cresida**

**_-Hola mundo! aquí otra vez con el 6 cap me disculpo de nuevo por no haber actualizado y aquí tengo_**

**_R.R_**

**_-*Ruyshi bueno desde el ultimo que había dejado antes del 5 creo que por ahí un mes bueno aquí está el siguiente gracias y bueno almenos sé que les traje 3 caps el día de hoy XD*_**

**_ solo lee el cap XD_**

**_-*Ok hora de leer*_**

Capítulo 6:

Astrid aún seguía dormida y Tormenta la trataba de despertar jalándole las cobijas tratando de quitarlas para que Astrid se tuviera que levantar obligatoriamente

Astrid: aun adormilada- Tormenta no más aún es muy temprano

Tormenta: aun jalando las cobijas – (solo levántate)

Astrid: ok me levanto – sentándose en la cama y revisando que hora era – Tormenta pude haber dormido otro poco son las 7

Tormenta: (solo arréglate y llévame al parque) – y coge un juguete y mira hacia la ventana

Astrid: bueno iremos al parque – y apenas dijo eso se fue a arreglar desayuno y salió con Tormenta

Se quedaron allá un buen rato Astrid había llevado sus patines para recorrer todo el parque junto a Tormenta pero cuando iban a la mitad Astrid no miro por donde iba y por culpa de un hueco callo y cómo iba a gran velocidad y a pesar de que puso las manos para no golpearse la cara rodó por el piso raspándose ambas manos y brazos aunque no fue grave aún así le ardían las raspaduras haci que fue a echarse un poco de agua y cuando iba a recoger sus cosas

Astrid: voy distraída en mis pensamientos y choco con alguien y cuando estoy cayendo siento que me cogen de la cintura y susurro – pero qué? – y al mirar al frente veo al chico castaño del otro día

¿?: Wow otra vez nos encontramos al menos te alcance a coger antes de que cayeras

Astrid: me sonroje un poco al saber que era el – gracias

¿?: Por cierto no me presente la vez pasada soy Hipo Haddock lll – dijo mientras se aseguraba de que Astrid ya se pudiera mantener en equilibrio

Astrid: yo soy Astrid Hofferson gusto en conocerte

Hipo: bueno Astrid el gusto es mío

Y haci fueron hablando todo el camino ese día Hipo había llevado a Chimuelo también y cuando llegaron donde estaba Tormenta

Chimuelo: estaba al lado de su dueño normal pero de pronto se encuentra en frente con Tormenta – (otra vez tú ya sabía que la chica no había venido sola)

Tormenta: voltea a ver quién le había hablado y cuando vio a Chimuelo – (porque siempre a mí! Ya deja en paz el tema y olvídate de eso)

Chimuelo: (está bien pero si le vuelves a hacer algo te juro que) – pero no termino porque fue interrumpido por Tormenta

Tormenta: (si ya tengo el concepto claro)

Chimuelo: (eso espero)

Tormenta: (ya deja de ser tan desconfiado haci jamás harás amigos)

Chimuelo: (a que te refieres tengo amigos tengo muchos amigos)

Tormenta: (nómbrame al menos uno que no sea tu dueño)

Chimuelo: (bueno…)

Tormenta: (eso pensé) – se recuesta en el césped

**_-Bueno aquí el 6 capitulo ya voy a publicar el 7_**

**_-*Esperamos sus rewiews nos vemos*_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nuestro Destino**

**Nota 1: Algunos personajes no me pertenecen como lo son Hipo Astrid Patán Patapez Brutacio Brutilda Estoico Valka Finn (en la serie es el tío de Astrid) Chimuelo y Tormenta les pertenecen a DreamWorks y a Cresida**

**_-Hola mundo! Antes que nada perdón por no haber subido el 7 cap cuando les dije que lo iba a subir pero aquí esta _**

**_-*Pero bueno es mejor tarde que nunca no?*_**

**_-Bueno aquí van…_**

**_R.R_**

**_-*Alexa gracias _****_J_****_ espero que este cap te guste*_**

**_-aileen espero que te siga fascinando y después pondré porque interviene en su pasado_**

**_-*bueno entonces aquí tienen el cap* _**

Capítulo 7:

Chimuelo: mira otro lado y se queda pensando por un momento – (lo siento) – dice en voz baja

Tormenta: lo alcanza a escuchar pero igualmente le pregunta – (que dijiste?)

Chimuelo: (que lo siento por todo, me pongo haci solo porque lo quiero proteger) – un poco más alto

Tormenta: se levanta y se acerca a Chimuelo – (está bien pero solo debes saber cuándo es apropósito y cuando no)

Chimuelo: (si lo haré)

Hubieran seguido hablando pero ya Astrid se iba a ir a casa Hipo y Chimuelo se despidieron de Astrid y Tormenta y cada uno cogió su camino

Astrid: estaba pensando en Hipo y en aquel momento que el evito que ella cayera y al recordarlo una sonrisa se asomó en su boca pero ella al darse cuenta sacudió la cabeza y se dijo a si misma – ya deja de pensar en el apenas lo conoces y no es muy probable que lo vuelvas a encontrar hoy solo fue coincidencia – terminando de decir eso se concentró y como hacia un poco de calor compro un helado y se fue a casa

Apenas llego se encontró con su mamá y Adriana al verle las raspaduras de los brazos

Adriana: Astrid que te paso en los brazos?! – Y antes de que Astrid hablara – espera voy por algo para limpiarte – y en ese momento subió para traer algo con que curarle los raspones de los brazos

Astrid le quería decir a su madre que estaba bien no era nada de qué preocuparse pero como no la dejo hablar solo se fue a sentar en el sofá que estaba en la sala que estaba frente a la cocina al lado de las escaleras apenas se sentó allí encendió la tele para ver que estaban dando y lo primero que vio fueron noticias no le interesaban mucho haci que iba a cambiar el canal pero algo llamo su atención en aquella noticia así que presto atención

*_Grave accidente en el centro de la ciudad esta vez se trata de un conductor que perdió el control del auto y choco a un peatón de 16 años de edad que al parecer se dirigía a su casa junto a su perro vamos con tigo Jareb…Gracias Nelson estoy aquí donde ocurrió el accidente como pueden ver el auto quedo destrozado ya que después de chocar al joven, choco contra un poste al parecer y según comenta el conductor del auto no respondían los frenos y mientras trataba de que funcionaran no se había dado cuenta y cuando miro al frente ya había atropellado al chico y había seguido derecho para dar con el poste que tengo al frente mío, el conductor se encuentra estable y consiente con golpes en la cabeza, brazos y piernas pero no se puede decir lo mismo del joven el cual se encuentra en estos momentos grave de salud y lo están trasladando al centro hospitalario Darren Bilk para que lo atiendan y lo saquen de peligro, bueno esta es toda la información aquí vamos con tigo Mireya…*_

Mientras decían toda la información Astrid se dio cuenta que al fondo había un grupo d médicos tratando de curarle las heridas a un lobo siberiano negro pero al detallarlo más se dio cuenta que era Chimuelo, sabia su nombre gracias a que Hipo se lo había dicho en una de sus conversaciones, al percatarse que ese era Chimuelo se dio cuenta que al joven de 16 años al que se referían era a Hipo

Astrid: atónita y sorprendida dijo – Hipo?!

**_-Bueno aquí dejo el 7 cap el 8 no sé cuándo lo subiré ya que entre al colegio…_**

**_-*Y hemos estado muy ocupadas quizás la próxima semana se suba el 8*_**

**_-Bueno entonces si quieren dejen sus rewiews nos vemos pronto bye bye *_**


End file.
